1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter part for a power tool, in particular a hand-held power tool, and to a correspondingly embodied power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools such as drills, saws, angle grinders, or the like, have a drive unit in the form of an electric drive motor whose rotor shaft is rotatably connected via a transmission unit to a tool shaft functioning as a support for a tool. During operation of the hand-held power tool, significant mechanical stresses can occur that are caused on the one hand by oscillations of the drive motor, the transmission unit, the tool shaft, and the tool and on the other hand, are caused by the machining of the work piece, for example by means of impacts or hammering blows. The oscillations and vibrations can also lead to a significant noise load.